


Imagine Being "hunted" By Werewolf!Steve

by Musichowler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO Universe, AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Werewolf!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichowler/pseuds/Musichowler
Summary: Pre-smut imagine. Steve decides its time to stake his claim properly





	Imagine Being "hunted" By Werewolf!Steve

He hunts you. The predator in him makes him circle you, eyes intent, steps silent. You don't even think to run. His claws tickle along your shoulder, catching the material of your dress and parting it easily, dragging slowly across your chest and cutting the material further as he continues circling until it parts under its own weight, dropping to the floor. He rumbles his approval in your ear from behind, the knife sharp points of his claws tracing delicate patterns against your skin, pressure without pain. Goosebumps race over your body as those claws slip under the straps of your underclothes, parting the fabric with barely a whisper of sound.   
He pushes you back on the bed, and you spread your legs before he can demand it of you. After undressing, he lets you look your fill, taking himself in hand, stroking his thick length as he watches you watch him. Dropping to all fours, he stalks up your body, head low, eyes intent, until his hips are slotted up between yours, his thick cock pressing against your soaked folds. 

“Think it’s time I make my claim, beautiful.”


End file.
